fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure
Imperial Regalia PreCure (インペリアルレガリアプリキュア Inperiaru Regaria PuriKyua) or Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure is a fanseries written and made by Yotsuba (cosmicDemons). No release date has been decided as of yet. The series' main motif is Shintoism, also referred to as Japanese mythology, as each Cure is a representitive of a major figure in Shintoism; also seen in the series's general plot, stemming from Shintoism. 'Plot' Years prior, Yamata no Orochi, an organization of yōkai, attacked the Celestial Plains where the Gods and Goddesses of Japan resided in peace. They had come, searching for Amaterasu's String of Beads, a Holy Arifact that was of practically ultimate power. Their motives were not entirely known except for the increase in strength and control over both the Celestial Plains and Nakatsukuni. In their desperate times, Amaterasu called upon the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure, to aid in the fight against Yamato no Orochi. Although the Celestial Plains had been attacked previously many times before, this endevour had been more powerful than ever, simply overpowering the current Pretty Cures. In a last ditch effort to save the Celestial Plains and Nakatsukuni, one of the Cures had used a forbidden magic, deciding on sacrificing herself to seal away the demons of Yamato no Orochi. Ten years later, the seal that was supposed to last hundreds of years, had been broken prematurely, setting loose Yamato no Orochi once again. Absolutely unprecedented, the Celestial Plains had been reduced to shambles, with many Celestials having been killed or sealed away. With no Pretty Cure to summon after the sealing of Orochi prior, Amaterasu was left no choice but to scatter the beads of her necklace across Nakatsukuni. Giving the three beads of the Pretty Cure to a young Sprite known as Issun, Amaterasu sent him to a tree spirit known as Konohana with the instructions to find and guide the new Pretty Cure to save the Celestial Plains, leaving her and her siblings to protect what's left of the Celestial Plains before it completely crumbles. 'Characters' Imperial Regalia Pretty Cures Amari Tendou (天道 あまり Tendō Amari) / Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) Voiced by: Yoshino Nanjō Tsukihiko Myou (明 月彦 Myō Tsukihiko) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Voiced by: Yūki Kaji Arashi Tenjoukai (天上界 あらし Tenjōkai Arashi) / Cure Sea (キュアシー Kyua Shī) Voiced by: Toshiki Masuda Allies Issun (一寸 Issun) Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa The sprite sent by Amaterasu to guide the Pretty Cure. Konohana (木花 Konohana) / Sakuya Konohana (木花 さくや Konohana Sakuya) Voiced by: The spirit which resides in the tree of the same name within Amanoniwa. Yoshitsune Kuroo (黒尾 よしつね Kurō Yoshitsune) Voiced by: Yūsuke Shirai A quirky transfer student starting his second year at Mikoto Academy; a chunnibyou and self-proclaimed prophet. He befriends Amari and often gives her advice, although out of context and simply confuses her to no end. Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu) Voiced by: The sun goddess of Shintoism and lead protector of the Celestial Plains. Tsukuyomi (月読 Tsukuyomi) Voiced by: Ryuichi Kijima The god of the moon and brother of Amaterasu. Susano'o (須佐之男 Susanō) Voiced by: The god of the sea and storms, brother of Amaterasu. Minor Characters Yuuhi Shinonome (東雲 夕日 Shinonome Yūhi) / Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) Voiced by: The previous Cure Sun before Amari. She sacrificed her life in sealing away the members of Yamato no Orochi. Yue Myou (明 月 Myō Yue) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Voiced by: Sōma Saitō The previous Cure Moon before Tsukihiko. He's the current head priest of Myou Shrine and Tsukihiko's older brother. Hayate Haneta (羽た 疾風 Haneta Hayate) / Cure Sea (キュアシー Kyua Shī) Voiced by: The previous Cure Sea before Arashi. After the rest of them were dismissed by Amaterasu, he decided to pursue his dreams of being a traveling musician. Currently traveling the world. Yamato no Orochi Hi (火 Hi) Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi The head of Yamato no Orochi. Tsuchi (土 Tsuchi) Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki Doku (毒 Doku) Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama Hikari (光 Hikari) Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka Kaminari (雷 Kaminari) Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka The clueless idiot of Yamato no Orochi when it comes to directions and reading the atmosphere, however a genius when it comes to inventing gadgets. Mizu (水 Mizu) Voiced by: Ai Furihata Kaze (風 Kaze) Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi Yami (闇 Yami) Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae Norei (ノレイ Norei) Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita The monsters-of-the-week of Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure. 'Items' * Stray Beads (はぐれ珠 Hagure tama) are the source of the Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure's powers and double as their transformation item. However, there are more than the three that Amari, Tsukihiko, and Arashi possess. Yamato no Orochi seek out these beads as each bead contains partial powers of a god or goddess of the Celestial Plain; by collecting all of the beads, it forms a necklace that Amaterasu usually had worn that gives her power. After Orochi's attack on the Celestial Plain, the necklace broke and scattered across Nakatsukuni. The beads that the Pretty Cure are in possession of are known as the Solar Bead, the Lunar Bead, and the Marine Bead. * Divine Instruments (神器 Jingi) are the weapons of the Pretty Cure. Cure Sun's weapon is Yata no Kagami, a reflector that can be used as a frisbee-like weapon or as a shield. Cure Moon's weapon is Yasakani no Magatama, a rosary that can be used in a whiplike fashion or as single beads as a bulletlike weapon. Cure Sea's weapon is Kusanagi no Tsurugi, a glaive embedded with elemental powers only activated with the right words. 'Locations' * The Celestial Plains (高天原 Takamagahara) is where the Kami of Japan dwell; home to Amaterasu and the like. The state of the Celestial Plains is currently in shambles, due to the attack made by Yamato no Orochi. * Nakatsukuni (葦原中国 Ashihara no Nakatsukuni) is the name of Japan, dubbed by the Kami in the Celestial Plains. * Mikoto Academy (尊学園 Mikoto Gakuen) is a public school in Amanoniwa which Amari, Tsukihiko, and Arashi attend. * Myou Shrine (明神宮 Myō Jingū) is a shrine in Amanoniwa that Tsukihiko's family are the head priest and priestesses of, and have been for many generations. * Konohana Tree (花木 Konohanaki) is an old large tree, said to have been planted since the birth of Japan. It is protected by the holy grounds of the Myou Shrine. Amari, Tsukihiko, and Arashi use it as their base to make plans of action with the spirit of the tree. 'Episodes' 'Trivia' * Any cool facts? * Development trivia? * Put them here!